Lost You (Fanfiction)
by Airaa
Summary: Sudah lebih dari satu bulan berlalu usai tragedi pertarungan Bishamon dengan penyihir yang ikut melibatkan Yato dan Yukine hingga mereka berdua hampir mendapat hukuman surga.Tiba-tiba suatu hari muncul surat perintah perburuan penyihir oleh langit. Membuat Yukine tenggelam dalam rasa gelisah karena penyihir merupakan garis hidup Yato.Terbunuhnya penyihir merupakan kematian Yatogami
1. Chapter 1 : Panggilan

**Chapter 1 : Panggilan**

Sudah satu bulan sejak tragedi pertarungan Bishamon dan penyihir yang melibatkan Yato dan Yukine hingga mereka berdua hampir mendapat hukuman surga. Usai tragedi itu, nama Yatogami dan hafurinya terkenal dengan sebutan si pembelah surga dan menjadi perbincangan di kalangan para dewa dan shinki. Satu bulan sudah berlalu, namun Yukine masih saja gusar. Bagaimana jika saat itu Bishamon berhasil membunuh penyihir, kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Yato jika itu terjadi.

Ayah atau penyihir merupakan garis hidup Yato, kematian penyihir juga berarti kematian Yato. Yato yang lahir dari harapan seorang penyihir tentu saja sekarang merasakan dilema berat. Keberadaan penyihir itu sendiri juga merupakan bahaya bagi para dewa dan shinki. Tsuguha, shinki Bishamon sudah menjadi salah satu korbannya. Namun, Yato juga belum mau menyerahkan hidupnya, dan Yukine pun tidak ingin kehilangan Yato.

Aroma kuah oden menguar di udara. Yukine kembali dengan aktifitas rutinnya, bekerja sambilan di kios Kofuku-san. Kesehatannya sudah membaik. Mimpi buruk itu juga cukup jarang muncul akhir-akhir ini.

"Yukine belikan aku bir, aku lelah sekali. Kemarin aku membunuh banyak ayakashi. Aku perlu penyegaran!" Yato muncul sambil merengek, dengan rambut acak-acak ditambah wajah tololnya. Yukine menggenggam kuat sendok oden ditangannya, tampak menahan amarah. Bebannya sebagai pembimbing serasa bertambah dua kali lipat melihat kelakuan bodoh Yato pagi ini.

"Daripada kau minum bir, cari kerja sana dewa jersey!" ketus Yukine lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengaduk odennya. Ia berencana memasak lebih banyak karena Hiyori bilang akan datang untuk mengajar hari ini.

Gadis berambut panjang dengan seragam sekolah tertutup mantel merah muda muncul, gadis itu tidak lain adalah Iki Hiyori. Ia nampak membawa beberapa buku pelajaran baru. Sudah satu tahun sejak Hiyori mulai mengajari Yukine belajar, sekarang seharusnya Yukine pun naik satu tingkat. Yukine harus mulai belajar pelajaran kelas tiga SMP.

"Sepertinya akan sulit ya" Yukine menyorot setumpuk buku dimeja setengah bergidik. Hiyori tersenyum, dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya keatas.

"Kau pasti bisa Yukine-kun"

Yato berjalan dengan mata setengah mengantuk menuju panci berisi oden. Ia tersenyum menghirup aroma gurih disana, belum juga berhasil menyuap, sebuah buku melayang tepat menghantam kepala pria berambut biru tua itu. "Apa-apaan kau Yukine?! Perlakukan tuanmu dengan baik!" Yato mendengus sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri, itu untuk makan siang!"

Sepucuk surat jatuh dari langit dihalaman kios Kofuku-san. Yukine berjalan keluar dan meraih kertas dibalut amplop putih itu. Jika jatuh dari langit, itu berarti surat dari surga. Yukine gugup, ia berharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tragedi sebulan lalu. Tragedi itu cukup membuatnya trauma hingga sekarang. Ia membuka segel surat dan mulai membaca kertas didalam amplop.

 _Surat Perintah Perburuan Penyihir_

Jantung Yukine seakan tertombak, badannya langsung lemas melihat kalimat yang tertera disana, Hiyori menutup mulutnya, matanya melebar. Surga mulai memburu penyihir. Itu berarti nyawa Yato juga terancam. Uluran tangan dari belakang tubuhnya meraih sepucuk surat ditangan Yukine. Yukine membalikkan badan, melihat Yato yang mulai membaca surat itu. Air muka Yato berubah serius, ia terlihat gelisah. Sama gelisahnya dengan Yukine.

"Yato! Kita harus melindungi ayahmu! Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan" Yukine kehilangan kesabaran. Sekarang hampir musim dingin, namun berita tadi seakan merubah atmosfir menjadi panas. Hiyori memandang dua sahabat baiknya itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

Yato hanya diam. Wajah pria itu memucat. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan" sahutnya lirih.

Mata Yukine melebar mendengar kalimat itu. "Apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya lirih namun menusuk.

"Jika kita pergi melindungi ayah, surga pasti akan mengetahuinya, mereka memiliki ribuan pasukan. Kita hanya akan berakhir di lingkaran suci dan berakhir seperti Ebisu terdahulu. Dan kau mungkin akan disegel kembali di kotak kurungan itu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menderita seperti itu lagi. Lagipula, aku rasa sudah saatnya penyihir mendapat balasan atas perbuatannya"

Yang dikatakan Yato memang benar. Berada di posisi Yato memang sulit. Ia harus menentukan bagaimana ia harus mati. Mati dihukum surga atau mati karena garis kehidupannya dibunuh.

Daikoku dan kofuku tiba, mereka berdua tadinya pergi berbelanja keperluan kios. Menyadari suasana yang tidak nyaman ini, Daikoku dan Kofuku menghampiri Hiyori dan gadis itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Daikoku dan Kofuku sama terkejutnya dengan mereka berdua, nyawa Yato tengah terancam dan nasib Yukine dipertaruhkan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Yukine" Yato menatap Yukine dengan mata birunya. "Melindungi ayah sama saja mempertaruhkan nasib seluruh dewa dan shinki hanya demi diriku sendiri. Semua kekacauan ini juga karena ayah jadi Aku setuju penyihir harus dibunuh"

Yukine menggertakan giginya, menarik kuat kerah Yato hingga Yato sedikit terjengkang kedepan dan menatap tajam Yato dengan iris cokelatnya yang sudah mulai berair.

"Kau akan mati Yato!" teriak Yukine. Anak laki-laki itu menangis. Daikoku berlari dan meninju pipi Yato dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir jika kau mati kau bisa bereinkarnasi?! Kau bukan Ebisu, dan disini kau hanya punya satu shinki. Yukine! Bagaimana nasibnya jika kau meninggalkannya bodoh"

"Aku tahu!" sela Yato membuat kalimat Daikoku tertahan. Sedang Kofuku dan Hiyori sudah menangis diujung sana.

Yukine terduduk ditanah, matanya menatap kosong kedepan. Kehilangan Yato adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia bayangkan. Air mata Yukine berderai, ia sudah tidak peduli akan Yato akan tersengat karena tangisannya.

Yato benar. Memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan atas masalah ini. Yato memilih mati sebagai pahlawan, demi para dewa dan shinki dan demi kedamaian langit dan bumi. Sebagai pembimbing, ia harus memilihkan jalan yang benar untuk Yatogami. Jika beruntung, mungkin Yato akan terlahir kembali, walau kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil bagi dewa tak terkenal sepertinya.

Dewa lahir dari harapan dan kepercayaan manusia. Dewa yang tak mendapat kepercayaan manusia hanya akan lenyap. Tidak ada reinkarnasi baginya. Karena ia tidak dibutuhkan. Itulah Yatogami. Dan Yukine harus siap akan hal itu.

Cahaya silau menyorot mereka dari langit, beberapa orang dengan penutup wajah dan kendaraan awan muncul. Yukine berlari kedepan Yato dan membentangkan tangannya, bersiap melindungi tuannya.

"Tenang hafuri Yatogami. Kami menyampaikan pesan sekaligus perintah dari langit" suara berat terdengar, pria dibarisan paling depan yang berbicara.

"Yatogami dan hafurinya Sekki, kalian dipanggil yang mulia Amaterasu Oomikami untuk menemui beliau di Takamagahara"

"APA?!" Daikoku terkejut. Mereka baru saja mengirim surat perintah dan sekarang mendatangi Yato secara langsung. Apa mungkin mereka sudah mengetahui identitas Yato sebagai anak penyihir.

"Kenapa Yato harus kesana?!" Yukine berteriak, iris matanya bergetar. Ia ketakutan. Bukan karena para dewa yang mereka temui sekarang, namun karena nasib Yato yang dalam bahaya.

"Ini menyangkut penyihir yang mengganggu kedamaian surga! Seorang informan mengatakan kau, Yatogami berhubungan dengan penyihir!" Suara berat itu terasa melengking. Nafas semua orang yang mendengarkan seakan tertahan. Kokufu yang sejak tadi mencoba tenang sudah mulai ikut kehilangan kesabaran.

"Informan itu mengatakan bahwa Yatogami, dewa yang sudah membelah surga.."

" _Adalah Putera penyihir_ "

 **Halo ini Aira, fanfiction ini bukan spoiler ya, murni hanya fanfiction. Hanya saja latar waktunya mengambil dari manga noragami chapter 74. Mungkin sekitar dua puluhan chapter sesudah tamat anime noragami aragoto. Saran dan kritik bisa ketik dikomentar ya 😘 semoga menikmati😘**


	2. Chapter 2 : Keputusan

**Chapter 2 : Keputusan**

Mereka berdua dibawa dengan kendaraan awan oleh orang-orang dengan penutup kepala itu. Gumpalan awan yang mereka naiki itu bergerak, seperti terbawa angin menuju Takamagahara. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu Amaterasu Oomikami sebelumnya. Yang mulia itu tidak segan saat memberi hukuman dan sulit diajak bernegosiasi.

Gemuruh genderang Takamagahara menyertai perjalanan mereka. Yukine melayangkan pandangannya kearah Yato. Sama dengan dirinya, pria itu juga terlihat panik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Yato tetap membungkam mulutnya. Menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai anak penyihir. Namun, Yato yang sudah membuat keputusan akankah mau terus menutup mulut.

Ia pastinya tidak ingin lebih banyak korban. Bishamon menderita dan mengambil tindakan gila dengan membuka segel hafuri terkutuk karena juga karena rencana licik penyihir. Yukine mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya terasa kosong. Semakin lama, ia semakin sulit untuk berpikir.

Gumpalan awan itu berhenti. Takamagahara sudah didepan mata.  
Sebuah cahaya muncul dari atas, diantara sinarnya muncul dewa dengan wujud perempuan dan satu shinkinya. Amiterasu Oomikami tiba. Dewa-dewa yang tadi menjemput Yato dan Yukine langsung mengambil pose bersujud. Yato menunduk, ia terlihat merapatkan giginya. Mata yang mulia menatap tajam Yato.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Yatogami"

Suara yang mulia terdengar menggema,Yukine meraih ujung jersey Yato dan menariknya pelan, berharap pria ini diam saja tidak usah membuka mulut. Yato ikut bersujud, tangan pria berambut biru tua itu mendorong kepala Yukine agar ikut serta bersujud.

"Sudah lebih dari satu bulan, setelah kau membuat dua shinki ku kehilangan kepalanya!"

Yukine mengepalkan tangan, hanya dari kata-kata yang keluar disana, ia sudah tahu yang mulia tidak akan berada di pihak Yato. Yang mulia mungkin masih menyimpan dendam atas kematian dua shinki kepercayaannya akibat tragedi sebulan lalu.

Sebulan lalu, Yato membela Bishamonten yang sudah dicap sebagai penghianat langit. Yato membeberkan tentang penyihir yang akan merusak kedamaian langit dan bumi, tentang pendahulu Ebisu yang dimanfaatkan penyihir untuk menghindari hukuman dan alasan kematian shinki Bishamon, Tsuguha.

Saat itu Yato menjelaskan, semua kekacauan itu adalah ulah penyihir. Namun tak ada satupun dewa yang mempercayainya. Hanya ada celaan, gema suara dewa-dewa langit yang menyebutnya 'penghianat' . Untuk itu, Tenjin yang ikut membela Yato membuat perjanjian dengan Amaterasu Oomikami. Dengan pertaruhan kepala tiga shinki.

Amaterasu Oomikami mempertaruhkan kepala tiga shinki kepercayaannya. Sedangkan dari pihak Yato, Tenjin menyerahkan pembimbingnya, si roh pohon, Tsuyu. Ebisu menyerahkan Kunimi yang juga pembimbingnya demi pendahulunya yang memiliki hutang budi pada Yatogami dan Daikoku yang juga menyerahkan dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan kedua sahabat baiknya Yato dan Yukine.

Hasil dari perjanjian itu menyatakan langit bersalah. Kebenaran ada di pihak Yatogami dan dua shinki Amaterasu Oomikami kehilangan kepalanya.

"Mereka berdua dipanggil Yang mulia?!"

Atmosfir di kuil Tenjin seakan memanas usai kedatangan Daikoku dengan membawa kabar itu. Semua orang disana ikut resah, terutama Mayu yang dulunya merupakan shinki milik Yato.

Tenjin mengusap janggut putih panjangnya, ia menyorot langit biru. Terlihat secercah cahaya petir dan gemuruh disana, tanda dimulainya sebuah kekacauan.

 _Kapankah kedamaian itu tiba?_

 _Musim semi dengan tumbuhnya ribuan kelopak bunga sakura ditengah keheningan dunia bawah._

 _Bisakah kita semua menikmatinya tanpa merasa resah?_

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Yato dan anak itu menjadi begitu penting untuknya. Dewa filosofi itu sungguh ingin menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Namun, jika harus kembali menyerahkan shinki sebagai taruhan, hati kecilnya tak tega melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Yato- _chan_ mungkin akan mengaku"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kofuku, dewa kemiskinan berpenampilan seperti pelajar modern itu tengah menyembunyikan tangan gemetarnya didadanya.

"Apa maksud anda? Kofuku-sama" Mayu menyorot Kofuku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yato- _chan_ nampaknya sudah memutuskan. Mungkin ia tidak ingin ada lebih banyak korban, jika ia melindungi penyihir. Cepat atau lambat,surga pasti mengetahuinya dan Yato dan Yukine juga akan dihukum berat. Sedangkan, jika penyihir berhasil dimusnahkan, Yato akan mati sebagai pahlawan. Tanpa merugikan siapapun"

Terdengar isakan kecil dari dewi mungil itu. Daikoku memeluk dewanya, berusaha menenangkan. Tenjin menghela nafas panjang.

"Akankah ini akhir dari Yatogami"

"Yatogami di dewa perang. Apakah kau adalah putera penyihir?!"

Hanya satu kalimat. Bahkan tidak lebih dari sepuluh kata terucap dari mulut yang mulia. Yukine terkesiap, ia menarik ujung jersey Yato lebih kuat. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh berharap Yato tetap diam. Biarlah terus membisu.

"Jawab Yatogami!" titah sang dewa tertinggi.

Yato tertunduk dalam. Pikirannya kacau. Waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Yukine dan Hiyori sungguh indah. Ia ingin merasakan momen bahagia itu, selamanya. Pergi ke Capypa land bersama, bermain bersama. Bahkan pertengkarannya dengan Yukine setiap hari menjadi hal yang ia rindukan sekarang.

Namun, ia tidak ingin ada korban lagi. Yukine tidak boleh berakhir seperti Tsuguha. Jika melepaskan nama 'Yuki' bisa menyelamatkannya. Maka akan ia lakukan.

"Yato jangan katakan" suara Yukine terdengar lirih. Ia berharap Yato mendengarnya sekarang.

"Benar!"

Semua orang terkesiap, mata Amaterasu Oomikami melebar. Semua orang mulai berbisik, mencaci maki, sedang Yukine tercekat. Nafasnya seakan terhenti seketika. Satu kata pengakuan dari mulut tuannya. Seakan cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Iris cokelat Yukine bergetar, berair dan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Yatogami ka!"

"Namun! Aku bukan dewa yang mendukungnya!"

Kalimat Amaterasu Oomikami terhenti, dewa perempuan itu menatap dalam mata biru Yato. Mencari celah kebohongan dibalik wajah kakunya. Ia jujur. Langit juga pernah memihak dengannya. Jika ia dewa yang tidak berbahaya walau ia anak penyihir. Maka tidak ada alasan menghukumnya.

"Jadi kau setuju jika perburuan penyihir dilakukan dan ia dibunuh?" tanya Yang mulia.

Yato mengangguk. "Bunuh dia, dan jaga kedamaian langit dan bumi. Lindungi semua dewa dan shinki!" Yukine mengepalkan tangannya mendengar kalimat Yato, bibirnya berdarah karena sedari tadi ia gigit kuat.

"YATO!" Yukine berteriak. Yato tersentak, ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Yukine yang sedari tadi sudah berderai air mata.

"Bodoh! Jika penyihir mati kau juga akan mati! Kau pikir kau akan bereinkarnasi hah?! Aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungimu Yato! Walau aku harus berkhianat pada langit dengan melindungi penyihir. Jika itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu..

AKAN AKU LAKUKAN!.."

Suara anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menggema. Tidak diragukan lagi kesetiaannya terhadap tuannya. Walau ia masih kecil, ia sudah lebih dari pantas menjadi wadah Hafuri, shinki langka yang diberkati.

"Wahai wadah Hafuri milik Yatogami! Jika kau menentang kehendak tuanmu dan mengkhianati langit. Aku tak akan ragu menyegelmu kedalam kotak sempit itu!"

Amaterasu Oomikami menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil, dengan kunci segel berupa simbol Takamagahara yang dibawa shinkinya. Yato menahan pundak Yukine yang tampak hendak kembali memberontak.

"Kau sudah melindungiku Yukine"

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?! Mereka dalam bahaya! Kita harus ke Takamagahara sebelum Yato mengaku!"

Hiyori muncul di kuil Tenjin. Ada ekor ungu di bokongnya, jelas bahwa jiwanya kembali terlepas dari tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia pasti berlarian menuju kemari.

"Jika kalian tak mau membantunya, kirim aku ke Takamagahara! Tenjin-sama. Aku mohon! Kirim aku"

Gadis yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu nampak ringkih. Hatinya hancur. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Aku mohon" isaknya tidak berdaya. Hiyori terjatuh, lututnya terasa lemas. Nyawa Yato diunjuk tanduk. Satu kalimat terus memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka._

Sementara itu. Dewa petir, Takemikazuchi dan shinki naga kilat kuningnya, Kiun. Tengah menyamar dibalik dewa-dewa berpenutup wajah.

" _Ini yang terbaik bukan, Yatogami_ " 


	3. Chapter 3 : Akhir

**Chapter 3 : Akhir**

"Tidak kusangka, anda begitu perhatian sekarang pada Yatogami, tuan" celetuk Kiun membuat Takemikazuchi memukul kepalanya.

Sebelum berada disini, mereka berdua mendengar desas-desus bahwa Yang mulia akan memanggil Yatogami dan shinkinya ke surga. Tidak ia sangka pula, ternyata Yang mulia sudah mulai mencurigai Yatogami sebagai anak penyihir. Entah, siapa informan yang memberikan informasi itu padanya.

"Jadi, apa kau tetap memilih keputusan yang berbeda dengan tuanmu? Hafuri!"

Yukine menggigit bibir, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Matanya terpejam berusaha berpikir. Yato menepuk kepala anak laki-laki itu. Berat pula baginya meninggalkan Yukine dan Hiyori. Tapi, dewa lahir untuk manusia. Apabila ia harus mati, maka matilah untuk kedamaian. Begitu pikirnya.

"Tak apa Yukine" suara Yato terdengar lembut dari biasanya. Lemah dan pasrah.

Kiun yang menyamar bersama tuannya, melirik seorang dengan memegang tongkat kuil di dekat genderang Takamagahara. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha memperhatikan orang itu lebih dalam. Ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu dibalik penutup kepalanya. Kiun melebarkan mata, itu Penyihir!

Ia segera membisiki tuannya.

"APA?" Takemikazuchi sama terkejut.

Sedangkan penyihir yang menyamar sebagai Fujisaki si anak SMA itu nampak tak menyadari kalau dia sudah ketahuan. Tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menangkap penyihir. Hanya tinggal memastikan Yato yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Jadi Yatogami! Kukatakan sekali lagi! Apa kau setuju atas perburuan dan pembunuhan penyihir ini?" suara lantang Yang Mulia memecah keheningan.

Yatogami mengangguk yakin dengan iris mata bergetar. Ia takut. Tapi inilah yang harus ia lakukan, demi kedamaian surga dan dunia bawah. Tidak akan ada lagi shinki yang mati, tidak akan ada lagi pertikaian jika penyihir dibunuh.

Satu anggukan kecil dari Takemikazuchi. Kiun melayangkan pandangannya kearah punggung Yatogami. Tatapan miris.

"Maafkan saya, Yatogami"

Kiun menyalakan petirnya dan berlari secepat kilat menuju penyihir yang menyamar itu. Ia mendekap penyihir itu dari dekat, hingga ayah Yato itu terkejut. Tongkat yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya. Nora yang tidak lain adalah tongkat itu sendiri terkesiap, memanggil kata 'ayah'.

"PENYIHIR DISINI!"

Semua orang menoleh kearah Kiun yang sudah mendekap penyihir. Yukine melebarkan matanya, jantungnya terasa diremas. Bibir tipis itu bergerak. Membisikan kata 'Tidak' . Ia belum siap melihat kematian Yato. Ia tidak ingin Yato mati. Jangan bunuh penyihir. Jangan bunuh Yato. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Yato berdiri, "Tidak kusangka secepat ini" gumamnya lirih.

"Yatogami! Apa benar dia penyihirnya?" tanya Yang mulia.

Penyihir yang menyamar sebagai anak SMA itu menggeleng. Berharap Yato tidak meng 'iya' kan. Bibir penyihir bergerak, mengisyaratkan kata. 'Kumohon Yaboku' . Namun, Yato sudah memutuskan. Kematian Tsuguha, terlukanya Bishamon dan mimpi buruk Yukine. Tak akan ia biarkan terus terulang. Harus ada awal dari perubahan, harus ada pengorbanan demi keselamatan banyak orang.

"Benar!" sahut Yato lantang.

Semua orang disana terkesiap, mengambil posisi menyerang.

"Tangkap dia! Eksekusi dia!" nada suara Amaterasu Oomikami meninggi.

Pasukan Takamagahara yang terdiri dari dewa dewa langit menyerbu ayah Yato. Memisahkan penyihir itu dari tongkatnya, Nora. Yukine menatap penyihir yang diikat dan didorong hingga jatuh tepat didepan Yang mulia.

"Ayo cepat tolong dia Yato! Kau bisa mati. Kumohon!" desak Yukine. Namun Yato hanya bergeming. Sedang dewa yang akan berperan sebagai algojo sudah didatangkan. Dewa dengan shinki berupa sabit raksasa.

"Yato panggil namaku! Selamatkan ayahmu!" teriak Yukine mendesak.

Yato masih bergeming. Yukine menarik kuat jerseynya sambil terhisak kuat. Sedang Yato hanya diam. Membisu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut panjangnya.

"Yukine maafkan aku, jika aku tidak bereinkarnasi. Carilah tuan yang baru" nada suara Yato lirih, tersendat. Iris cokelat Yukine melebar. Yato tengah menangis.

"Terima kasih Yukine telah menjadi shinkiku yang setia, mengorbankan namamu demi tuan payah sepertiku. Kau tak tahu betapa beratnya ini bagiku meninggalkanmu dan Hiyori" isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut Yato. Yukine terdiam. Sedang matanya masih berderai air mata. Nafasnya sesak, dadanya sakit. Tubuhnya lemas. Suaranya sudah tak bisa keluar, hanya bibir yang gemetar.

"Dengan ini, eksekusi rahasia penyihir yang merusak kedamaian surga dan dunia bawah aku umumkan. Dewa kematian! Penggal dia dengan sabitmu"

Sabit raksasa itu teracung keatas. Yukine menatap ujung sabit tajam itu. Tetes air matanya jatuh, diiringi tebasan sabit raksasa ke kepala ayah Yato. Darah segar mencuar ke udara, Nora kembali ke wujud manusianya. Menangis, meneriakan kata 'Ayah' berkali-kali . Kepala penyihir terlempar ke atas dan jatuh diatas lantai awan.

 _"Sayonara Yukine"_

Yukine melayangkan pandangannya kearah Yato. Matanya melebar. Tubuh Yato bercahaya, terurai secara perlahan, seperti debu yang berterbangan.

Hiyori dan yang lainnya tiba. Tersentak dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Yato" Hiyori terisak, ia membungkam mulutnya. Gadis itu tersungkur, air matanya berderai keluar. Begitu pula dengan yang lain, Daikoku, Kofuku, Tenjin dan Mayu. Mereka melihat tubuh Yato yang terurai itu dengan nafas tertahan, air mata berlinang.

Yato tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hiyori dan yang lainnya. Mengangkat tangannya yang juga mulai berurai, melambaikannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Teriakan Hiyori dan Yukine sudah tak bisa ia dengar, namun wajah mereka masih terlihat jelas. Banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Banyak yang menangisi kepergiannya.

 _Ayah, jika kau bilang aku dewa bencana. Kau salah. Aku punya orang yang menyayangiku. Aku bukan lagi Yaboku._

 _Aku mati sebagai Yato._

 _Dewa keberuntungan, Yatogami_.

 _Banggalah padaku, Yukine._

 _Aku melindungi semua orang._

Yukine memandang kepergian tuannya dengan tangisan kehilangan. Air matanya sudah hampir habis. Setiap momen yang ia habiskan bersama dewa bodoh itu berputar dikepalanya. Hafuri macam apa dia yang membiarkan dewanya mati. Pikirnya.

Sedang tubuh Yato terurai, bagai kapas putih yang berterbangan. Jatuh tak berdaya dan terbang ke langit biru. Mati sebagai pahlawan.

 **Yukine POV**

 _Momen saat pertama kali kau memberiku nama_

M _omen saat kau menggunakanku sebagai pedangmu_

M _omen saat kau mencuri uangku dan makananku_

 _Momen saat kita bersama Hiyori bersenang-senang di Capypaland_

 _Semua momen itu sanggupkah aku melupakannya, Yato?_

 _Kau pergi, seperti bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di musim gugur._

 _Meninggalkanku dan Hiyori dengan semua tawamu, sifat konyolmu dan perhatianmu yang melekat dihati kami._

 _Sanggupkah kami melupakannya Yato?_

 _Aku disini Yato! Panggilah namaku sekali lagi!_

 _Hanya satu kali. Aku mohon! Yato._

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan Hiyori. Jangan tinggalkan kami._

 _Semua tentangmu._

 _Semua kenangan bersamamu._

 _Sanggupkah kami melupakannya? Yato._

 _Terima kasih atas segalanya_  
 _maafkan aku atas segalanya_  
 _Kini saatnya giliranku untuk menunggumu_  
 _meskipun kau hidup ataupun mati_  
 _Karena itulah janji pertama yang kubuat bersamamu dengan senyuman_

 _Bersama ucapan "selamat tinggal", kuucapkan kata-kata kepadamu_  
 _Bersama ucapan "terima kasih", kuucapkan "maafkan aku" kepadamu_

 _"Langit terlihat indah, manusia terlihat sedih"_  
 _Bersihkanlah aku dengan kenyataanmu yang terang_  
 _Jika ada kesempatan berikutnya_

 _Sayonara Yatogami. Dewa Jersey bodoh. Tuanku yang berharga._

 _Pembimbingmu Yukine disini_

 _Gadis berhargamu, Hiyori disini_

 _Sahabat-sahabatmu disini._

 _Semua menunggumu dengan doa yang selalu terucap agar kau kembali._

 _Terlahir kembali sebagai Yatogami yang baru._

 _Maka dari itu.._

 _Kembalilah, Yatogami._

 _Backsound : Radwimps - Me Me She 🎶_


	4. Chapter 4 : Kebersamaan END

**Chapter 4 : Kebersamaan** **[END]**

Suara gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin, aroma tanah basah menguar ke udara. Sinar matahari menembus pori-pori gorden jendela lantai dua tempat tinggal Kofuku. Hujan sudah reda satu jam lalu, meninggalkan tetesan air di ujung genteng rumah.

Keheningan mulai pecah, suara mobil dan kereta mulai terdengar kembali. Pusat kota mulai dipadati para pejalan kaki yang hendak berangkat bekerja.

"Yukine! Hoi Yukine!"

Yukine masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sudut mata anak laki-laki itu meneteskan air mata. Jangan-jangan mimpi buruk itu datang lagi.

"Hoi Yukine!"

Satu gelas air jatuh tepat di atas wajah anak laki-laki itu. Yukine terperanjat dan duduk. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur hah?! Kita dapat pelanggan!"

Yukine memandang pria didepannya. Pria dengan baju olahraga dan syal putih di lehernya. Rambut biru tua dan mata biru muda. Pria itu menatap heran dirinya. Yukine menatap dalam Yato, matanya menyapu semua objek pada pria itu. Dari kaki hingga kepala.

 _Penyihir_

 _Kematian_

 _Yang Mulia_

Semua itu hanya mimpi. Semua itu tidak nyata. Yato masih disini. Disampingnya dengan memasang wajah bodohnya. Yato belum mati. Semua itu hanya mimpi.

Tanpa Yukine sadari, pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya. Yato terperangah. Pria itu memegang kedua pundak Yukine, ia takut mimpi buruk yang berhubungan dengan rahasia terbesar itu kembali muncul.

"Yukine kau tak apa?" tanya Yato dengan wajah cemasnya.

Yukine masih menangis dan memukul pipi Yato hingga pria itu meraung marah. Yukine tertawa. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Dia memang Yato.

Yukine tersenyum lega. "Aku tak apa"

Sedangkan Yato sibuk mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena tinju Yukine itu. "Apaan kau ini?! Bangun dan langsung memukulku! Jika kau tak sakit, cepat bersiap. Kita dapat pelanggan!" ketus Yato.

Pria itu berjalan menuruni tangga, dan duduk di depan meja makan. Daikoku dan Kofuku sudah disana, sibuk menata sarapan. Yukine berjalan menuruni tangga, dan tidak lama Hiyori pun tiba dengan membawa beberapa buku belajar.

"Selamat pagi Yukine"

Semua orang menyapa, kecuali Yato. Mungkin karena tinju tanpa alasan tadi hingga membuatnya sedikit marah. Yukine tersenyum. Kedamaian ini masih ada. Semua orang masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Yato juga masih disini. Semua itu benar-benar hanya mimpi.

Yukine menatap keluar pintu, kelopak bunga sakura belum berjatuhan. Musim panas belum berakhir, musim gugur belum datang. Kehangatan ini masih terasa. Kebersamaan ini belum terurai, masih tetap menyatu seperti bunga sakura dan pohonnya.

 _Kira-kira_

 _Bagaimana agar aku bisa menjaga kebersamaan ini?_

 _END_


End file.
